Eres mía
by Hima-Hime
Summary: Era absurdo, completamente absurdo. ¿Tener celos de tu mejor amiga? Eso no tenía sentido. Pero, entonces ¿Por qué siempre que alguien se le acerca lo quieres matar? ¿Por qué no quieres que abrace a nadie más que a ti? No te engañes Naruto, tú tienes celos de tu mejor amiga: Hinata Hyuuga. Esa chica de ojos perlados y cabello negro azulado, que siempre te saca una sonrisa.
1. Eres mía

Eres mía

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alterno.

Era absurdo, completamente absurdo. ¿Tener celos de tu mejor amiga? Eso no tenía sentido. Pero, entonces ¿Por qué siempre que alguien se le acerca lo quieres matar? ¿Por qué no quieres que abrace a nadie más que a ti? No te engañes Naruto, tú tienes celos de tu mejor amiga: Hinata Hyuuga. Esa chica de ojos perlados y cabello negro azulado, que siempre te saca una sonrisa cada vez que se sonroja o que siempre te saca una mueca de preocupación cada vez que se desmaya. Tú estás enamorado de Hinata Hyuuga, tú mejor amiga y que en estos momentos estaba platicando con tu mejor amigoen el patio de la escuela: Sasuke Uchiha, te la podría robar ¿Vas a permitir eso?

-Claro que no- Dijo para sí mismo un rubio mientras caminaba hacia Hinata y Sasuke.-Hinata ¿podemos hablar?-Le preguntó el rubio cuando estuvo cerca de ella.

-Lo siento Naruto-Kun, estoy hablando con Sasuke-Kun-Dijo interrumpiendo su charla con el azabache y cuando volteó a verlo el observó un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que antes solo le dedicaba a él.

-Es que es urgente-Dijo entre dientes y con una sonrisa forzada.

-Déjala Dobe, en un momento va, estamos hablando de algo importante-Dijo entrando en la conversación Sasuke.

-No te metas Uchiha-Le soltó con enojo, lo cual sorprendió a ambos presentes.-Esto es entre ella y yo-Dijo para después alzar a la chica como saco de papas y llevársela lejos de Sasuke, más exactamente a la bodega de deportes.

-¡Naruto!-Eso le dolió, nunca lo había llamado por su nombre a secas.- ¡Bájame!-Lo terminó de decir y Naruto yala había bajado.- ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?-Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué hablabas con él?-Le preguntó de la misma forma.-No puedes hablar con otro chico sin mi permiso-Dijo seguro a lo que ella alzó una ceja sorprendiéndolo ya que ella era muy tímida.

\- ¿Por qué exactamente? Que yo sepa no soy de nadie-Dijo obvia a lo que Naruto mostró una sonrisa zorruna.

-Te equivocas, tú eres mía-Dijo para después atraerla hacia su cuerpo y besarla-Solo mía-Dijo cuando se separaron.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-Preguntó-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie-Habló seria.

-Entonces ¿por qué correspondiste el beso?-Preguntó divertido a lo que la chica se sonrojo.

-B-Bueno p-porque-Tartamudeó bajando la cabeza-¿¡Por qué me besaste!?-Preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Ya te dije, eres mía-Dijo restándole importancia-Vamos, las clases ya van a empezar-Dijo avanzando, sin percatarse que la chica detrás de él sonreía felizmente mientras tocaba sus labios para después empezar a correr para alcanzarlo.


	2. La cita (Parte 1)

AVISO: Hola! Soy yo Hima-Hime!, bueno solo quería avisarles que también pueden encontrar la misma historia en Wattpad. Solo eso, así que podemos empezar ^^

La cita

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alterno

Naruto iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela sonriendo. ¿Por qué? Porque técnicamente (de una muy rara manera) se le había declarado a su mejor amiga, que venía atrás de él sonriendo como boba. ¿Y cómo no? Si su mejor amigo (el chico del que estaba enamorada) la había besado.

-¡Hinata!-Se oyó a alguien gritar, y ambos voltearon a ver a una chica rubia que iba corriendo hacia ellos.

-Ino-San, ¿por qué tanta prisa?-Preguntó Hinata cuando la rubia llegó a su lado.

-No me llames con el pronombre "San"-Dijo haciendo comillas con las manos al decir _San_ -Sabes que me siento vieja, además somos amigas-Volvió a decir fingiendo enojo, Hinata bajo la mirada.

-L-lo siento, es solo que en mi familia usamos esos pronombres y estoy acostumbrada a ellos-Dijo avergonzada.

-Un gusto hablar contigo Ino, estoy bien, gracias ¿y tú?-Preguntó sarcásticamente el rubio.

-Tú te callas-Habló Ino señalándolo- A ti no te estoy hablando-Volvió a fijar su mirada a Hinata.

-Hmp-Murmuró Naruto un poco enojado.-Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí?-Cambió de tema.

-Es que tengo una excelente noticia para Hinata-Dijo sonriente Ino- TenTen y yo lo conseguimos, ¿no es fantástico?-Preguntó con las manos juntas.

-¿Qué consiguieron?-Preguntaron al unísono Hinata y Naruto.

-¡Una cita para Hinata!-Exclamó, dejando a sus compañeros estupefactos.-Tenemos que irnos a prepárate, las clases terminaron temprano y tenemos que aprovechar que eres hermosa y estas soltera-Al decir eso, arrastró a Hinata consigo y se fue corriendo.

Naruto se sintió furioso, quería ir tras ellas y decirles que cancelaran esa cita, quería arrebatarle a Hinata, quería decirle que Hinata era suya, solo suya, al igual que lo hizo minutos antes en la bodega de deportes. Pero, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, Ino tenía razón, Hinata seguía soltera y había nada que la atara a él.

-¡Maldición!-Exclamó, no le preocupó que algún maestro lo oyera, seguramente él era el único estúpido que seguía en el colegio un día que las clases terminaron antes.


	3. La cita (Parte 2)

La cita (Parte 2)

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alterno

Naruto se encontraba en el parque de la ciudad, escondido tras unos arbustos, vigilando, oyendo, ¿y todo esto para qué? Para evitar que el tal Toneri (la cita de Hinata) te la robara. Ellos en estos momentos están conversando, bueno, él está hablando porque se puede observar que Hinata está incomoda.

" _Vamos Naruto, solo hazlo, ella es tuya, ella lo sabe y quiere probar si en verdad la amas, porque es obvio que ella te ama a ti, vamos interrumpe esa cita y llévatela cual damisela en apuros"_

Ese pensamiento lo ayuda a salir de su escondite y caminar hacia Hinata y Toneri.

-¿Naruto-Kun?-Preguntó una sorprendida Hinata al ver a su mejor amigo ahí.

-Hola Hinata-Saludo alegremente para luego fijar su vista en Toneri.- ¿Uhm? ¿Quién es él?-Fingió que no lo conocía.

-Soy Toneri Otsutsuki-Se presentó el peliblanco-Soy el dueño de les empresas Otsutsuki´s Moon-Dijo presumiendo.

-Ino y TenTen me lo presentaron hoy-Explicó Hinata, aunque Naruto ya sabía todo, había sobornado a la castaña con un paquete de kunais nuevos y a la rubia con una caja de Pokis.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por eso estaba tan emocionada Ino hoy?-Preguntó para después ver a Hinata asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Tú qué eres de Hinata-San?-Hinata se sonrojo al escuchar el _San_ , cosa que no le gustó al rubio.

-Soy su mejor amigo-Dijo y luego la abrazó por los hombros, Toneri reprimió un gruñido.

-Pues yo soy su cita-Respondió Toneri apartándola de Naruto.

-Pues no más, porque su padre la busca-Dijo con una sonrisa y jaló a Hinata de la muñeca llevándosela lejos de Toneri.

Caminaron por un rato hasta detenerse en la casa del rubio, Naruto la hizo entrar y después la acorraló en la pared.

-¿Qué te dije de hablar con otros chicos sin mi permiso?-Preguntó agarrándola por la cintura.

-L-losiento, es que TenTen e Ino me obligaron a ir-Dijo avergonzada.

-Bien, te perdonare, pero que vuelva a ocurrir-Dijo con una sonrisa a lo que la chica asintió.

-B-bien, me tengo que ir, ¿no dijiste que mi padre me buscaba?-Preguntó.

-Ah, eso, era mentira para alejarte de Toneri-Dijo restándole importancia.

-Oh-Después de decir eso se hundieron en silencio.

Hasta que Naruto lo rompió.

-¿Sabes? Hoy me di cuenta de algo-Dijo de repente, para luego soltarla e irse a sentar a un sofá que había cerca de ahí.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó interesada.- ¿De qué?-Volvió a preguntar para luego imitar al rubio e irse a sentar.

-En que tú sigues soltera-Hinata se sonrojó.

-Emm…..Etto-Dijo incomoda.

-Y por eso quería preguntarte ¿si querías ser mi novia?-Preguntó sonrojado.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó feliz para luego abrazarlo y besarlo.

-Entonces, enserio no quiero que te acerques a ningún chico-Dijo cuando se separaron, a lo que ella asintió.

-Te quiero-Murmuró sonrojada.

-Yo no-Ella lo volteo a ver sorprendida y triste-Yo Te Amo-Dijo y la besó.


	4. El cambio

El cambio

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alterno y ahora que me doy cuenta también OoC.

Se levantó de su cama con una sonrisa, se vistió con una sonrisa, desayunó con una sonrisa y se fue a la escuela con una sonrisa. Hinata ya era oficialmente su novia, suya, y eso lo hacía sonreír. La ventaja de tener a Hinata como novia, es que ella es muy bonita, pero con su ropa holgada y su timidez no llama mucho la atención, por lo que solo se tenía que preocupar por el Dobe de Sasuke y el Baka de Toneri, pero nada más de ellos dos. Por eso se animó a apresurar el paso y ver a su hermosa novia.

-¡Hey!-Se oyó atrás de él.-Naruto, nunca te vi ir temprano a la escuela.-Murmuró la chica cuando llegó a lado del rubio.

\- ¡Hola Sakura-Chan!-Saludó alegremente.-Bueno, es que ahora tengo un motivo.-Explicó sonrojado.

Eso puso muy feliz a Sakura ya que, era la segunda mejor amiga de Naruto (la primera era Hinata) y le alegraba saber que su amigo ya tenía a alguien especial.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada?-Preguntó causando un sonrojo más notorio en Naruto.

-Hinata-Murmuró algo bajo, pero Sakura lo oyó perfectamente.

-Wow, sinceramente, ya me lo esperaba-Dijo dejando sorprendido a Naruto.

-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó interesado.

-Hinata siempre te amo, y tu empezaste con los síntomas del enamoramiento hace poco-Le dijo alzando los hombros.

-Ohh, ¿tan obvios fui-No pudo terminar por un fuerte grito.

-¡DEJENLÁ, PARECEN ANIMALES EN CELO!-Se oyó el furioso grito de Ino, la pelirosa y el rubio corrieron hacia la entrada de la escuela, donde se podía observar a un grupo de hombres rodeando a una furiosa Ino y a alguien que no se podía ver porque estaba escondida en la espalda de la rubia.

-¡ABRÁN PASO, ESTÚPIDOS!-Gritó Sakura, por lo que ella y Naruto pudieron pasar libremente, ya que los chicos habían dejado un espacio libre.

-Ino-Chan, ¿qué paso?-Preguntó el rubio cuando estaban enfrente de ella, aún sin poder ver lo que había atrás de ella.

-No te lo voy a decir hasta que estos animales en celo-Se refirió a los chicos-Se vayan-Dijo y ocultó más lo que había tras ella.

Sakura se estaba muriendo de curiosidad, al igual que Naruto, digo, no todos los días se ve a casi todo tu grado encima de Ino, tiene buen cuerpo y todo, además de que su ropa era escasa, pero no era para tanto.

-¡LARGENSE!, ¿NO TIENEN OTRA COSA QUÉ HACER?-Gritaron al unísono Sakura e Ino, y eso logró que solo quedaran Naruto,Sakura,Ino y la persona misteriosa.

-Ya que no queda ningún "animal en celo"-Naruto hizo comillas con las manos-¿Nos puedes enseñar lo que hay atrás de ti?-Le preguntó, a lo que Ino asintió.

-Ya está pequeña, ya está, puedes salir-Dijo con tono maternal a su espalda.

-G-graci-ias Ino-Chan-Dijo la misteriosa voz mientras salía temblando de atrás de Ino.

Naruto y Sakura recorrieron a la persona con la mirada desde sus pies, por lo que no vieron su cara, su piel era blanca como la nieve, piernas delgadas y perfectas, una falda color lavanda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, vientre plano cubierto por una tela azul cielo, pechos ni tan chicos ni tan grandes cubiertos por tela azul cielo, brazos delgados pero fuertes, hombros pequeños con unos tirantes azul cielo que pertenecían a la camisa de la chica, cuello blanco adornado por un collar de corazón, ella era absolutamente hermosa. Naruto se sintió mal por pensar de esa forma cuando era novio de Hinata, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba a punto de soltar un alago cuando alzó su cabeza y encontró a una sonrojada Hinata.

-H-Hinata-Murmuró Sakura sorprendida.

-¿No se ve fantástica?-Preguntó Ino feliz.

-¿Q-Qué haces vestida así?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Hina me dijo que tenía novio así que la obligué a ponerse esto-Explicó Ino mirando a Naruto.

Al parecer Naruto iba a tener que luchar no solo contra Sasuke y Toneri.

-Ah-Suspiró el rubio para luego mirar a su novia y sonreírle-Te ves hermosa-Dijo y luego la atrajo hacia él y la beso.


	5. Espía

Espía

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alterno y un poco de Ooc

¡Diablos! ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en un espía experimentado? ¡Oh! Claro, ya recordaba. Se había convertido en eso desde que llegó a la escuela ese día y se dio cuenta de cómo iba vestida su querida novia. ¡No es que se viera fea ni nada por el estilo! Al contrario, se veía fantástica, pero ahí radicaba el problema: ¡Llamaba mucho la atención! Todo el día miradas se dirigían a donde estaba él, pero no a él específicamente si no a su lado, donde se encontraba su novia. Sin darse cuenta de la atención que llamaba.

-¡Maldición!-Exclamó el rubio atrás de una pared-Como ese tipo no se aleje de ella, no respondo-Dijo observando a un chico que estaba coqueteando con Hinata.

-Lo siento Ryu-San, temo que no podré acompañarlo a estudiar-Explicó ella tranquilamente, pero esperen…. ¿¡Ese chico la invitó a su casa!? Si no fuera porque estaba en modo "espía" le hiría y le rompería la cara.

-Ouuu, ¿por qué Hina-Chan?-El chico hizo un puchero.

-Es que tengo que reunirme con mis amigas-Dijo mientras miraba hacia los lados, tal vez esperando que alguien la salvara. En ese momento Naruto encontró la excusa perfecta.

-¡Hinata-Hime*!-Ese apodo hizo que Hinata se sonrojara, Naruto sonrió para sus adentros.-Sakura-Chan e Ino-Chan te están buscando-La Hyuga lo miró sorprendida, eso solo era una mentira.

-¿Uhm?-El chico lo miró confundido-¿Qué es usted de Hina-Chan?-Naruto sintió que estaba en un dejavu, pero no sabía de qué.

-Soy su novio y sus amigas la están buscando-Dijo para luego llevársela de la muñeca hacia el salón más cercano.

-Gracias-Murmuró Hinata, pero Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de aguantar la risa.

-¿Qué te parece gracioso?-Preguntó un poco enfadado.

-Nada-Dijo tratando de controlar la risa, el rubio arqueó una ceja.-Bueno, es solo que eso me recordó tanto al día de ayer, cuando estaba con Toneri-San-Explicó.

-Jum-El rubio se quedó pensativo-Tal vez tengas razón-Dijo.

-La tengo-Dijo para luego besarlo e irse corriendo de ahí dejando a Naruto con una boba sonrisa.

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que él era un espía experimentado desde el día de ayer, cuando salvó a su princesa de las garras del malvado Otsutsuki.


	6. Nueva Amiga

Nueva amiga

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alterno. OoC

En serio, se estaba frustrando. Hacia una semana desde el nuevo cambio de _look_ de Hinata y todos se le quedaban viendo. Podía soportar eso, porque sabía que Hinata era suya; podía soportar que se la pasara casi todo el día con Sasuke, porque entendió que el Uchiha no tenía ningún interés amoroso en ella; lo único soportaba es que se pasara todo el tiempo con Toneri para conocer a su nueva novia, no es que estuviera celoso de Toneri, digo, por algo él consiguió novia, le frustraba que lo abandonara por irse con esa tal Arinna, la novia de Toneri, que aparte de todo esa chica le traía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué tienes Dobe?-Preguntó Sasuke sentado con él a la hora del almuerzo.

-Es que extraño a Hinata-El Uchiha lo volteó a ver incrédulo- No es lo que piensas-Suspiró-Es que se ha ido toda la semana con Arinna-Explicó algo fastidiado.

-¿Hablas de esa chica de 17 años, cabellos plateado y ondulado, ojos miel, alta y delgada?-Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Sí, ella se volvió muy amiga de Hinata- Naruto hizo una mueca-Aparte me trae un mal presentimiento-Dijo para después suspirar.

-¿No será por qué tiene algo que ver con Toneri?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-Tal vez-Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa-Pero yo solo quiero que Hinata me preste más atención-ttebayo-Dijo un poco deprimido.

-¡Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun!-Oyeron gritar a Hinata, por lo que ambos voltearon a verla.

-¡Hinata!-Exclamó con una sonrisa el rubio pero su sonrisa se borró al ver quien venía con ella- Y Arinna-Dijo al final.

-Ohayo Naruto-San, Sasuke-San- Saludó Arinna.

-Naruto-Kun, quería preguntarte si quisieras ir a mi casa hoy en la tarde-Preguntó sonrojada Hinata.

-Hum, Dobe, me tengo que ir-Dijo Sasuke mirando su reloj-Nos vemos Hinata, Arinna-Se despidió y se fue.

-Claro Hinata-Dijo el rubio feliz pero luego se puso a meditar-¿No tenías que ir con Toneri?-Se extrañó.

-Sí, pero Hinata ha sido tan considerada conmigo estos tres días conmigo que pensé que le vendría bien un descanso.-Dijo Arinna, haciendo que Hinata y Naruto la miraran-Ustedes vayan, yo me encargaré de distraer a Toneri-Dijo sonriente y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bien-Naruto le sonrió a Arinna-¡Entonces vamos-Dattebayo!-Exclamó para después jalar a Hinata y llevársela dejando atrás a Arinna. La nueva amiga de Hinata sonrió maliciosamente.

Mientras Naruto pensaba que estaba loco y que Arinna era una chica buena en la que podía confiar.

Perdón por el atraso! Lo lamento mucho. Es que estuve muy ocupada la última temporada de clases, pero me dije: _"Ya voy a salir de vacaciones, voy a aprovechar para subir caps"_ Mi sorpresa fue que estuve todo el día fuera de casa porque teníamos que ir al hospital con un amigo de mi papá que tiene cáncer. Lo sé muy triste, por eso me dije que esta vez apoyaría a mi familia aquí y luego a mi familia en Wattpad.

Cambiando de tema a uno más alegre quiero agradecer a AriadneOliver03, quien participa como Arinna. Gracias Ariadne-Chan! Aishiteru 4.

Amo a tod s mis lector s y les agradezco la paciencia.


	7. Especial: Hinata Cupido

Especial narrado por Hinata:

Hinata Cupido

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alterno y Ooc.

Era frustrante, muy frustrante, y la verdad no sabía si podría seguir conteniéndose. Todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia ella. Solo lo dejaba pasar por que Ino y Sakura decían que se veía muy bien.

-Hola Hinata-Se oyó la voz de Sasuke.

-¿Oh?-Murmuró Hinata mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, hasta que lo encontró-¡Hola Sasuke-Kun!-Saludó enérgicamente.

-H-Hola S-Sasuke-Kun-Dijo apenada la pelirosa que venía a lado de Hinata.

-Ohayo Sakura- Respondió respetuosamente.- ¿Hoy vas a ayudarme?-Se dirigió a Hinata.

-No lo creo, tengo mucha tarea-Respondió sonrojada- Lo siento.-

-No importa- Le respondió algo desanimado.-Bueno, nos vemos Hinta, adiós Sakura-Dijo para después darse media vuelta.

-¡Espera!-Lo llamó la pelirosa y el azabache la volteó a ver-Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar-Murmuró.

-Está bien-Volvió la vista hacia adelante-Ve a mi casa a las 5:00 p.m-Dijo para después irse.

-Ah-Suspiró la pelirosa-Bueno Hinata, te dejo, yo también tengo mucha tarea y debo terminarla para ir con Sasuke-Kun-Dijo la pelirosa.

-Sakura-San-La llamó y Sakura la volteó a ver-¿Te gusta Sasuke-Kun verdad?-La pelirosa se sonrojó.

-Eso es….verdad-Suspiró feliz la Haruno.

-Que te vaya bien Sakura-Le dijo sonriente y Sakura se fue corriendo en dirección a su casa

Eso le recordó a la Hyuga el día que Naruto se le declaró, y eso, obviamente, causó un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 _-¡Hinata!-Sintió que la llamaban y volteó a ver a esa persona que resultó ser Sasuke Uchiha._

 _-¿Hum?-Murmuró extrañada Hinata mientras veía como Sasuke se le acercaba-¿Qué se te ofrece Sasuke-Kun?-Preguntó cuando el azabache llegó hasta ella._

 _-Bueno…..-Hinata se sorprendió cuando un ligero rubor surgió en las mejillas-¿Eres amiga de Sakura, verdad?-Hinata asintió._

 _-Sí, Sakura-Chan y yo somos muy buenas amigas-Le respondió._

 _-Qué bueno-Suspiró el azabache-Te voy a pedir un favor, pero no quiero que le digas a nadie-Le dijo._

 _-Claro, ten la confianza que no le diré a nadie-Dijo sospechando que ese "favor" tenía que ver con Sakura._

 _-Bueno, ¿me podrías decir que cosas le gustan a Sakura?-Preguntó nervioso y desviando la mirada._

 _La Hyuga río un poco._

 _-Mmm pues..-Empezó a meditar sobre que le podría gustar a su amiga-Le gusta que la halaguen, que no le digan frentona ni…..plana, que le presten atención, que alguien quien quiere la apoye.-Le empezó a decir al Uchiha._

 _-¿No te ha dicho que tipo de chicos le gustan?-Preguntó aún más averganzado._

 _-Le gustan los chicos seguros de sí mismos, los chicos misteriosos, serios, para nada escandalosos,-Y así continuó dándole conejos al Uchiha hasta que Naruto apareció._

-¿En qué piensas Hinata?-Preguntaron a su espalda, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-En que hace una semana Sasuke me estaba pidiendo consejos con Sakura , y hoy van a reunirse en casa de Sasuke-Le dijo a su novio, volteándose hacia él.

Naruto se sonrojo al recordar que malinterpreto el asunto con Sasuke.

-Sí, eres muy buena ayudando a los demás-Dijo haciendo que se sonrojara-Creo que de ahora en adelante te llamaré Hinata Cupido-Le dijo.

-¡Naruto-Kun!-Exclamó sonrojada.

-Jajajajajaja-Río el rubio al ver su cara-Vamos, te dejaré en tu casa-Dijo para después abrazarla por los hombros e irse caminado.

Hola!, volví esta vez con un especial narrado por Hinata. Cabe aclarar que esto ocurre antes de que llegue Arinna.


	8. La noticia

La noticia

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alterno. OoC

-¡TEME! ¿¡ESCUCHASTE LA NOTICIA!?-Gritaba un hiperactivo Naruto a un serio Sasuke.

-¿Con tus gritos quién no los va a escuchar?-Preguntó irritado.

-¿No te emocionas?-Sasuke negó.-Te deberías emocionar, Teme-Le dijo.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó dejando a Naruto en blanco.

-¿¡Cómo que por qué!?-Le reclamó el rubio-¡Nos vamos a un viaje escolar al balneario de Konoha!, ¿no es fantástico?-Le dijo el rubio pensativo.

-¿Konoha?-Meditó el pelinegro-¿No es a antigua aldea _shinobi_ donde habitaban _ninjas?_ \- Preguntó

-¡Sí!-Sonrió el rubio-Hay una leyenda que dice que todos fuimos ninjas en el pasado-Le dijo emocionado.

-Esas son tonterías Dobe-Le dijo, desanimándolo-Aparte yo que tú, no estaría feliz-Le volvió a decir, sorprendiendo al rubio.

-¿Eh?-Se sorprendió el Uzumaki-¿Por qué?-Observó como el Uchiha sonreía, poniéndolo más nervioso.

-Bueno, yo digo que Hinata obviamente se va a meter a nadar-Naruto asintió-Y conociendo a Ino y a Sakura, le van a dar el bikini más provocador que tengan-Finalizó con una sonrisa burlona, observando como a Naruto se le iba la sonrisa de la cara.

* * *

-Ya Naruto, quita esa cara de muerto viviente-Le dijo Kiba, uno de sus amigos.

-¿Qué le pasó para poner esa cara Sasuke?-Preguntó Neji, primo de su novia.

-Se dio cuenta de que no debería alegrarse de viajar a un balneario con Hinata como novia-Les explicó haciendo que asintieran con la cabeza.

-Oye Neji-Llamó el castaño, haciendo que el nombrado lo mirara-¿Qué piensas hacer tú en ese sentido?-Preguntó.

Todos sabían que Neji era muy sobreprotector con sus primas, especialmente con Hinata.

-No puede hacer nada-Contestó por él Rock Lee, el mejor amigo de Neji- TenTen ya lo amenazó-Explicó, haciendo que todos en el grupo se imaginara como la mejor amiga de Hinata habría amenazado a su novio.

-Sí, así que le encargó todo a Naruto-Admitió Neji con un sonrojo casi imperceptible.

* * *

-Muy bien clase, hoy veremos los puntos clave y las reglas para ir al balneario- Les dijo Kakashi a sus alumnos-Pero tomaría mucho tiempo decírselos por lo que me tome la molestia de transcribirlas a computadora, así que tomen-Dijo mientras les repartía una hoja a cada estudiante.

Naruto recibió la hoja y empezó a leerla.

 **Reglas y puntos clave para la expedición de la escuela al balneario de Konoha.**

 **1.- Todos deben estar en la escuela el día indicado para la expedición antes de las 8:15 a.m.**

 **2.-Deverán llevar protector solar, traje de baño, 3 cambios de ropa completos, toalla, sandalias, un aperitivo para el camino, dinero y sus cosas para el aseo personal.**

 **3.-No nos haremos responsable de cualquier pérdida de material o aparatos electrónicos.**

 **4.-Se permitirá llevar mascotas, en caso de llevarlas llevaras con un collar con su nombre y el nombre del dueño, correa, aparte de lo necesario para ellas.**

 **5.-El balneario no estará reservado, así que podrán conocer y armar amistades con las personas que estén allí.**

 **6.-Será necesario llevar una bolsa extra para la ropa mojada y/o sucia.**

 **7.-El viaje finaliza a las 8:15 p.m.**

 **8.-Serán libres de ir a explorar a ciudad en su estadía ahí, no es obligatorio permanecer en el balneario.**

 **Eso es todo, esperamos que disfruten su viaje a la antigua aldea** _ **shinobi**_ **de Konoha y a sus maravillosos balnearios.**

 **Atte.: La Directora Tsunade**

 **Y la Subdirectora Shizune**

-Bueno clase, ¿alguna pregunta?-Preguntó Kakashi cuando vio que todos terminaron de leer.

Dos chicos levantaron la mano.

-¿Y si no quieres ir al viaje?-Preguntó uno de ellos.

-Sus boletos al balneario se pondrán en venta al público-Le respondió Kakashi, dejando a toda la clase sorprendida-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-Todos negaron.-Bien, dejando ese tema de lado, abran sus libros de matemáticas en la página 86-Todos se quejaron.


	9. Mascotas

**AVISO: En este cap. Saldrá Kurama, pero como la historia es en UA y no existen zorros de nueve colas así que Kurama tendrá una sola colita *Se pone de rodillas* ¡No me maten, onegai!**

Mascotas

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alterno. OoC

-¿Quién crees que compre los boletos sobrantes?-Preguntó Sai, un amigo de Naruto.

-No lo sé, pero con la suerte de Naruto, serán Arinna y Toneri- Comentó Kiba.

-Cállate, no sigas diciendo o tal vez si pase.-Le respondió preocupado Naruto.

-¿Ustedes llevarán mascotas?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-¡Yo sí! Llevaré a mi zorrito Kurama-Les dijo sonriente el rubio.

-Yo llevaré a Akamaru-Dijo Kiba.- ¿Por qué preguntas?- Se dirigió a Sasuke. Que se encogió de hombros-¿Y tú?-Le preguntó a Sai.

-No tengo mascotas-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿No te gustaría tener una?-Le preguntó Naruto, pero se quedó en blanco al ver que Sai no le prestaba atención.

-Bueno-Despertó Sai-Tengo que ir a ver a Ino, seguramente ve a querer que la acompañe a comprar su traje de baño- Dijo esto último como si fuera lo peor del mundo. Y se fue.

-Ehhh-Dijo Kiba viendo como Sai se alejaba-¿Y a este que mosco le pico?-Preguntó confundido.

-Debió haberse quedado pensando en una forma en la Ino no tardara tanto-Respondió Sasuke.

-Tal vez-Apoyó Naruto-Yo también tengo que irme, debo preparar las cosas de Kurama para ir de paseo-Dijo despidiéndose y yéndose.

* * *

-Ahh-Suspiró Naruto entrando a su departamento-¿Hinata tendrá mascotas?-Se preguntó a sí mismo.

El rubio fue a su habitación para preparar a su mascota para el paseo largo semanal, mientras preparaba, se quedó pensando en el viaje a Konoha, se haría en tres semanas (Todavía tenía tiempo para empacar).

-¡Kurama!-Llamó el rubio, para después ver que un pequeño zorro naranja entraba a la habitación-¿Qué hiciste hoy?-Preguntó Naruto.

Como respuesta, el zorro bostezó.

Se empezó a oír una melodía en el cuarto, Naruto se quedó tan embobado preparando las cosas de su mascota que no se dio cuenta que era su celular él que sonaba, hasta empezó a tararear la canción.

.

.

.

Luego reaccionó.

-¡Mi celular!-Se espantó y buscó por todos lados hasta que lo encontró, miró la pantalla, Hinata _,_ y contestó.

- _¿Naruto-Kun?-_ Se oyó le voz de Hinata en la otra línea.

-Sí, soy yo-Le respondió a su novia.

- _Mmm-_ Meditó nerviosa- _¿Te gustaría vernos hoy?-_ Preguntó.

-Claro-Se oyó emocionado-¿En dónde?-Preguntó notando como el pequeño zorro se estiraba.

 _-En el parque a las 7:30 p.m., ¿te parece?-_ Del otro lado se oyó un maullido algo fuerte, tanto que Naruto tuvo que separar el celular de su cara y Kurama alzó las orejas.

-¿Ehh?-Naruto preguntó confundido-¿Qué es eso?- Volvió a preguntar.

- _No es nada-_ Le aseguró- _Es solo Hotaru, mi gatita-_ Naruto supo que su novia estaba sonriendo.

-Mmm-Meditó Naruto- ¿Crees que Kurama y Hotaru se quieran conocer?-Eso llamó la atención de Kurama, que lo miró curioso.

- _Tal vez-_ Le dijo algo dudosa- _Hay que llevarlos hoy-_ Sugirió. Kurama se volvió a acostar.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos a las 7:30 p.m. en el parque-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- _Claro, nos vemos_ -Naruto sonrió emocionado.

-Adiós-Suspiró nervioso-Te quiero-Le dijo sonrojado.

- _Y-Y-Yo ta-tam-tambi-tambien-_ Naruto apostaba todo a que parecía un tomate. La chica colgó.

Naruto guardó su celular y miró el reloj en su mesita de noche, eran las 5:15 p.m.

-Oye Kurama- Llamó, el zorrito lo miró-¿Quieres ir a pasear?-Kurama empezó a mover felizmente su colita.-Jajaja, ok, todavía tenemos tiempo, la cita es hasta las 7:30 p.m.-Dijo para después irse a bañar.

* * *

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente hacia el parque sosteniendo en su mano una correa color rojo, que portaba la mascota de Naruto, Kurama.

-¡Hina-Chan!-Exclamó el rubio cuando logró visualizar a su novia sentada en una banca. Ella lo volteó a ver y se sonrojó.

-Hola Naruto-Kun-Lo saludó cuando él estaba lo suficiente cerca.-Hola Kurama-Se agachó para saludar al zorro, que le alzó la pata.

-Hola Hina-Chan-Le devolvió el saludo Naruto-¿Y Hotaru?-Le preguntó al no ver a la mascota de Hinata.

-Ella está por allá-Señalo un lugar Hinata que el zorrito y su dueño voltearon a ver, en ese punto del parque había una pequeña gata pelirroja que perseguía a una paloma.- ¡Hotaru!-Llamó Hinata y al instante la gatita volteó, y al verla, fue corriendo donde estaba sin percatarse de los hombres.

-¿Esa es Hotaru?-Preguntó Naruto, mirándola curioso, al igual que Kurama.

-Sí, Hotaru saluda-Le dijo a la gatita, haciendo que pasara su mirada en los hombres.

-Meow~-Les maulló como saludo.

-Hola-La saludó el rubio alegremente, en cambio Kurama le gruño-¡Kurama!-Le reclamó avergonzado.

La pequeña gatita roja fijó su mirada en el zorrito que le acaba de gruñir, frunció el ceño y también le empezó a gruñir.

-¡Hotaru!-Reclamó esta vez Hinata, sonrojada.

-No importa-Le aseguró su novio, viendo como el zorro y la gata no dejaban de gruñirse-¿Vamos?-Le preguntó, a lo que su novia asintió, siguiéndolo hacia una banca del parque.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy?-Le preguntó Hinata, cuando ya estaban sentados.

-Amm….-Meditó el rubio-Pues recibí la lista de cosas para llevar al balneario, hablé con el Teme, y prepare a Kurama para la cita-Le dijo, luego la volteó a ver-¿No se te hace raro que solo vayamos un día?-Le preguntó.

-Sí, tal vez Tsunade-Sama se haya equivocado o algo-Sugirió un poco extrañada.

-Puede ser-La apoyó el rubio-¿Y qué hiciste tú?-Hinata se quedó pensativa.

-Pues…Arinna-Chan me llamó en la tarde para decirme que ella junto con Toneri compraron los boletos-Le dijo, sorprendiendo a Naruto que murmuró por lo bajo un: _"Maldito Kiba"_ -Y platiqué con Sakura-Chan sobre su relación con Sasuke-Kun, ella se ve muy emocionada-Comentó y Naruto asintió.

¿Olvide decirles que la Haruno y el Uchiha tenían una relación? ¿Sí? Ups…Bueno, se hicieron pareja después de que Sakura "ayudara" a Sasuke.

De pronto, ambas mascotas se escaparon de sus dueños y se empezaron a pelear entre sí, ante la impresionada mirada de sus dueños.

-¡Kurama/Hotaru!-Gritaron ambos dueños yendo de inmediato a tratar de separarlos.

-¡Ouch!-Exclamó Hinata al recibir un rasguño en su mano por parte de algún animal; al notar esto, Kurama y Hotaru pararon inmediatamente, amos con la orejas gachas.

-Hinata-La llamó preocupado Naruto al ver en su mano una fina línea roja.

-Estoy bien Naruto-Kun-Le aseguró dándole un beso en la mejilla, que lo dejó sorprendido, pero aun así sonrió.

-Tengo que hablar con Kurama, espérame Hinata-Dijo mientras cargaba al zorrito y veía como una arrepentida Hotaru se acercaba a Hinata y le lamía la herida.

Naruto y Kurama se alejaron un poco de la banca en donde estaban sentados, Naruto dejó a Kurama en el suelo y él se agachó para hablarle.

-Escucha Kurama-Lo llamó Naruto- Amo a Hinata, y quiero hacer esta cita una de las mejores noches de su vida-Le confesó, sorprendiendo al zorro-Pero eso no se va a poder si ustedes siguen así con los gruñidos y rasguños-Kurama bajó sus orejas-Por eso te quiero pedir que te comportes, aparte Hotaru no se ve mala, apuesto a que se hacen amigos-Le dijo al zorro tendiendo su puño hacia él, mientras el zorro movía sus orejas y le tendía la pata feliz.

Ambos regresaron a la banca, donde se observaba a Hinata sonriente, con una Hotaru al parecer ya más calmada.

La pareja se pasó la noche entre risas, abrazos y uno que otro beso. Sin las peleas de sus mascotas, que al parecer se aburrieron de la parejita y se fueron a jugar alrededor del parque.


	10. Enemiga

Intercambio

Naruto se levantó un poco tarde, en la noche tuvo una extraña pesadilla, por lo que corriendo se bañó, se vistió, desayunó y se fue en dirección a la escuela. Desde que se despertó sobresaltado tenía un extraño presentimiento, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, y eso implicaba a su relación con Hinata (o como sus amigos los apodaban " _Naruhina"_ ).

-¡Naruto-Kun!-Oyó atrás de él, y se volteó encontrándose a Hinata corriendo hacia él. Se detuvo a esperarla.

-¡Hola Hinata!-Saludó cuando su novia estuvo a su lado.

-Ohayo Naruto-Kun-Le respondió algo cansada por correr tanto.

-¿Por qué vas a esta hora? Tú sueles llegar más temprano a la escuela-L e dijo algo extrañado.

-Ammm…..Etto…-Balbuceó sonrojada, lo que le causó risa y ternura al rubio.

-Tranquila, no creo que sea tan malo-La animó el rubio.

-Emmm… Bueno…..-Suspiró y bajo la cabeza-Soñé que Maryan volvía-Le confesó tímidamente.

Naruto se quedó piedra.

Él había soñado lo mismo.

-Bueno…..-Empezó Naruto serio, pero después puso su sonrisa de siempre.-Solo fue un sueño-Le aseguró viendo como su novia lo volteaba a ver y luego sonreía.

Maryan es la hermana gemela de Sasuke, era la más guapa de la escuela y andaba tras Naruto cuando estaba con él, se había ido de la escuela para estudiar en el extranjero. Cabe mencionar que era la peor enemiga de Hinata.

* * *

-Naruto-Kun-Lo llamó Hinata, tomando su atención.

-¿Sí?-Le prestó atención.

-¿Qué crees que haya en la entrada?-Le preguntó.

-No sé, ¿por qué?-Le respondió confundido.

-Por eso-Hinata le señaló la entrada de la escuela, donde había un circulo de chicos rodeando algo. Naruto volvió a sentir que estaba en un Deja-Vu

-¡Naruto-Kun!-Ambos giraron hacia la voz que llamaba a Naruto.

Ambos se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

Y de repente unos brazos se colgaron alrededor del cuello de Naruto.

-Te extrañe mucho Naruto-Kun-Le dijo la chica idéntica a su amigo Sasuke. Y una sola palabra cruzó por la mente de los novios.

Maryan.


	11. Alianza

Especial narrado por Arinna

Alianza

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alterno y Ooc.

-Así que… ¿era tu peor enemiga cuando estudiaba aquí?-Preguntó la joven a su amiga Hinata. Ambas estaban en el parque tomando una malteada.

-Sí, y lo peor es que ahora estudiará con nosotros y se irá de viaje con nosotros-Dijo en forma de suspiro su amiga.

-Cierto, que tu directora Tsunade se equivocó de fecha para el viaje ¿verdad?-Volvió a preguntar sintiéndose mal por casi ir a quemar la casa de la directora por decir que solo iban a ir un día.

-Ajá, nos vamos a quedar allí una semana-Le respondió pensativa.

-Ya quiero ir, va a ver alberca, canchas de fútbol, de básquet, lodo, y muchas cosas más para ensuciarme-Le dijo feliz la peli-plateada.

Pero Hinata parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Hina-Le llamó

Nada

-Hinata-Le volvió a llamar.

De nuevo nada.

-¡Hinata!-Le agitó una mano a la chica.

Pero no respondió.

-¡HINATA!-Le gritó en el oído, haciendo que la oji-blanca se callera de la silla.

-¿Uhh?-Hinata se levantó y miró a Arinna-¿Me hablaste?-L e preguntó.

-Sí, te estaba diciendo que te veías muy pensativa-Mintió Arinna para saber que le pasaba a Hinata,

-Es solo que estoy pensando en qué hacer para que Maryan no se acerque mucho a Naruto-Kun-Le confesó sonrojada.

-Solo márcalo como tuyo-Le respondió-Abrázalo o algo, ponte ropa llamativa para demostrarle que tiene competencia-Le aonsejo reciiendo una sonrisa por parte de Hinata, y ella se la devovió.

-Gracias Arinna-Chan-Le dijo-No sé qué haría sin ti-Le confesó.

-Yo tampoco lo sé-Bromeó, pero su teléfono sonó. Le había llegado un mensaje.

" _Tu compañera ha llegado, encuéntrate con ella lo más pronto posible. Aquí están sus datos._

 _Nombre: Maryan Uchiha_

 _Relación con presentes: Hermana gemela de Sasuke._

 _Apariencia: Cabello negro, ojos negros y alta._

 _Habilidades: Transformarse en cualquier persona y controlar las dimensiones._

 _Atte: M.U.P."_

-¿Pasa algo Arinna?-Le preguntó preocupada Hinata.

-No, no te preocupes-La tranquilizó- Oye, lo siento mucho, pero ya me tengo que ir.-Se disculpó.

-Está bien, nos vemos-Dijo la peli-azul empezando a irse.

" _Recibido, iré en seguida._

 _Atte: A.P."_

Respondió para después irse corriendo en dirección contraria a la de Hinata.

* * *

-¿Quién eres?-Le preguntó una chica peli-negra y de ojos negros.

-Digamos que no importa mi nombre, si no quien me mandó-Le dijo en respuesta, la chica abrió los ojos.

-M-Dijo la chica.

-U-Continuó Arinna.

-P-Terminaron las dos.

-Está bien, pasa- Le dio espacio para que pasara.-Ve a mi habitación, es la negra con pintura morada.-Le dijo y señaló las escaleras.

Arinna subió despacio, sin prisa, esperando que Maryan llegara pronto y no encontrarse ningún familiar. Cuando estuvo en la habitación espero como 5 minutos a que Maryan llegara.

-Listo-Dijo Maryan entrando a la habitación.

-Empecemos con las preguntas-Le recomendó Arinna.

-Ok, ¿sabes el procedimiento?-Arinna asintió-¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-La semana pasada-Le respondió- ¿Tu misión?-

-Arruinar a Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, y a todos los que derrotaron a M.U.P-Dijo-¿Relación con alguno de ellos?-

-Mejor amiga de HInata- La chica se quedó en silencio-¿Cuándo empezamos?-

-Apenas empiece el viaje escolar-Dijo segura-¿Alianza?-Ambas sabían que esa era la última pregunta.

-Alianza-Respondió segura Arinna.


End file.
